Specimen 8 (Deer God)
Specimen 8 (A.K.A. Deer Lord) is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, starting at Room 558. Specimen 8 is a floating demonic, deer-like figure wearing a long black cloak. Its antlers are long, somewhat symmetrical, short, sharp, and spider-like, lacking the beam-and-tine structure typical of most deer. Specimen 8 has two eyes with white pupils and black scleras and lacks a lower jaw. It also has abnormally sharp and jagged teeth jutting down from the top jaw. The cloak is sleeveless and even when open reveals no limbs, as Specimen 8's body comprises a set of human rib bones underneath which lies a host of screaming faces disappearing into the darkness. Specimen 8 is encountered for the first time after a sequence of forest and cabin-like rooms filled with violent deer, starting from room 550 and ending at room 558. At the end of Room 558, the player reaches a room with two doors at both sides, and a dead end shrouded in darkness in front of them, from which Specimen 8 emerges and begins the chase. During the chase, the player's vision will be obscured by a static-type overlay. Attempting to attack Specimen 8 with the axe will have no effect on them. Similar to Specimen 4, Specimen 8 appears to be incorporeal, as it easily goes through walls and any known kinds of obstructions. Specimen 8 will also say numerous demonic phrases while nearby the player (See "Audio" section below). Specimen 8 deals approximately 30 damage per hit with a cooldown of 3 Seconds. If it attacks the player, the screen will flash different images, each demonically warped, sometimes pictures of Specimen 8 itself. When the player is killed by Specimen 8, the screen shows text that says: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." Specimen 8 is the most dangerous in rooms with mostly non-linear paths, such as abyss rooms and rooms with several turns. This due to them allowing Specimen 8 to travel through walls and over gaps, avoiding the path altogether and allowing it to ambush the player. To avoid this, a good method would be to hinder their advantage by getting them to follow you along most of the path. As all Specimens constantly follow your direction, luring it along the path prevents it from ambushing you. Because of the static overlay Specimen 8 creates, environmental awareness will also be tested, but to a lesser extent compared to others. In the endless mode, when killed by Specimen 8, the player will be forced to walk on a red dirt patch through a dead forest, and after a while, they will encounter Specimen 8 waiting for them, resulting in the death text like in Story Mode. *Specimen 8's actual inspiration came from The Beast in the cartoon Over the Garden Wall. **Specimen 8's design appears similar to Herne the Hunter, a ghost from English folklore who wears a robe and has antlers on his head. **Specimen 8 closely resembles the mythical creature called the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature particularly associated with cannibalism. **It also has a slight resemblance to the Church Grim (Kyrkogrim), a creature from Scandinavian folklore that was recently used in the point-and-click horror game Year Walk. **Specimen 8 also appears very similar to Remor from Fran Brow *The text that appears on Specimen 8's death screen may contain a reference to Bambi as it mentions committing treason on a King, and a weeping, perhaps mourning, son. *The visual disruptions are similar to the effects of SCP-895. **Its appearance looks similar to SCP-1471-A. *Specimen 8 appears briefly in Kira’s other game Lost in Vivo being described as “Bayagototh’s son” **You also find a picture of them in the second area of Lost in Vivo Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)